Creepypasta Funny Oneshots and Ask Them
by Boneater
Summary: All of you're favorite creepypastas in hilarious one shots. Also, you guys get to ask then questions or give them dares. Including Sally, Jeff, Laughing Jack, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack and BEN.
1. School Lesson

**Hey guys. This is just a story to do. Collection of one-shots with our favorite creepypastas. Let's begin. This one has Slendy as a teacher and the others as students. P.S. I will take suggestions.**

SlenderMan: OKAY class let's start the day off with some new math problems. What's 5×2? Come on children don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. (Laughing Jack raises his hand) Yes Jack?

Laughing Jack: 12?

SlenderMan: Alright, now let's get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on kids, don't be shy. (Mask raises his hand.)

Masky: I think I know the answer Mr. SlenderMan!

Jeff: I think I know the answer Mr SlenderMan. (Mimicking)

Masky: shut up fat boy.

Jeff: Hey! Don't call me fat you FUCKING Jew!

SlenderMan. Jeff?! Did you just say the f word?

Jeff: Jew?

Masky: no, he's talking about fuck. You can't say fuck in school you fucking fatass.

SlenderMan: Masky!

Jeff: Why the fuck not?

SlenderMan: JEFF!

Eyeless Jack: dude, you just said Fuck again.

SlenderMan: JACK!

Hoody: hmm?

SlenderMan: HOODY!

Jeff: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anyone. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck.

SlenderMan: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR?!

Jeff: How would you like to suck my balls?

all: (gasp)

SlenderMan: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Jeff: uhhhh, I'M Sorry I'M sorry. What I said was. (Takes out microphone) HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS MR SLENDERMAN?!

BEN: holy shit dude.

**And there you have it. My first creepypasta funny oneshot. Like I said before, I will take suggestions. Review and fav to become a bro today and follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	2. How To Get Pregnant

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And welcome back to some more Creepypasta Funny One Shots. PureHope125 wanted me to do "How To Get Pregnant." And who am I to deny her?**

Jeff: Oh, Hello my beautifuls. You know how to make the babies? Well, I tell you everything. First I need a woman to demonstrate.

(BEN, Zalgo, Masky, Laughing Jack appear. Jeff has a big frown now.)

Jeff: These are not women, these are men.

Laughing Jack: I know how to do it.

Jeff: Oh, do you?

Laughing Jack: My mommy does it next to the fire. It makes her hot. Fire makes her babies.

Jeff: (laughs insanely) You idiot, that's not how you make babies.

Laughing Jack: (with tears in his eyes) Then how do you do it you meany?

Jeff: Oh, I show you. First, we take the bagel and the doggy.

Zalgo: What do you do then?

Jeff: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!

Zalgo: (super frowny face)

Jeff: You take the doggy and...

(Jeff puts the bagel and doggy closer while Laughing Jack smiles as well as BEN while Masky blushes and Zalgo licks his lips.)

Jeff: AND YOU CHOP IT!

(Jeff chops the doggy and eats it while Masky is sad, Ben's spirit comes out, Zalgo is going to cry and Laughing Jack shakes his head back and forth.)

Masky: That's not how you do it.

Jeff: WELL THEN HOW DO YOU DO IT?!

BEN: Babies require lubrication. (Takes off his hat and pours blood all over his head)

Jeff: Now what genius?

BEN: we're supposes to rub together. (BEN and Jeff start to flail they're arms around and BEN squishes Jeff's face.)

Zalgo: That's not how you do it.

All: Then how do you do it?

Zalgo: ... (smiles dumbly)

(SlenderMan walks in)

SlenderMan: Hey guys, I'm home.

(Zalgo shoots him was a nurf gun)

SlenderMan: Oh no, I'm pregnant. (Holds up a positive pregnancy test)

All: ohhhhhhhhhh. (Claps)

(Jeff takes a nurf gun and shoots BEN and laughs.

**And there you have it. I will take some from YouTube and other times, I want suggestions from you guys to make my own. Anyway, review and fav to become a bro today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	3. Slendy Hates Malk

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan and FrozenLover67 wanted me to do "Slendy Hates Malk." This one has BEN, Jeff, and SlenderMan and a small part to Zalgo.**

SlenderMan: Hey BEN do you have anything to drink?

BEN: Yeah in the fridge.

Jeff: Hey Slendy, can you pour me a glass of malk?

SlenderMan: We don't have any 'malk' but I can get you some 'milk.'

BEN: That's what he just said.

Jeff: Yeah, I just want some malk.

SlenderMan: No, you're saying it wrong. You're saying 'malk like it's a disease.

BEN: (laughs) How do you say it?

SlenderMan: I'm saying it like everyone oughta say milk. M-I-L-K.

BEN: Yeah, like 2 percent.

Jeff: Right, whole malk.

SlenderMan: No, no, no, no, no. Say milkshake.

Jeff: milkshake.

SlenderMan: Now say milk.

Jeff: Malk. :T

SlenderMan: (two face tentacles) Are you hearing this?

BEN: Yeah, the man wants a glass of molk.

SlenderMan: MOLK?!

BEN: GIVE HIM THE MOLK SLENDY!

Zalgo: BEN inside voices please.

BEN: Sorry dad. My white friends. :T

Jeff: SLENDY POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK!

SlenderMan: Why are you yelling at me?

BEN: just give him the freaking molk.

SlenderMan: YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN SAYING THE SAME THING!

Jeff: WE'RE ALL SAYING MALK SLENDY!"

SlenderMan: NO, YOU'RE SAYING MALK YOU'RE SAYING...

BEN and Jeff: mooooooolllllkkkkkk mmmmmmmmaaaaallllllkkkkkk mmmmmmmmaaaalallllljkkkkkkkk. Mmmmmooooooooooooo!


	4. Creepypasta Find Out About Yaoi

**YAOI! Haha, how's it going bros? My name, is FrozenFan. And NayNay101 wanted me to do the Creepypastas find the dark side of the internet. Yaoi. **

One morning, Jeff was on his computer. Then Jeff was typing in something on Google search and one of the suggestions were Jeff the Killer and BEN yaoi.

Jeff: Hey guys, check this out. There's something that says me and BEN Yaoi? What is that?

Eyeless Jack: I heard that it had something to do with boy×boy.

BEN: Oh, I want to see this. (BEN comes rushing in) Oh, it has you and me? Ack.

Jeff: well, I don't think you're so hot either short shit! Why the hell would I want to make out with you?!

BEN: Maybe because I'm good looking?

Jeff: Hah! In your dreams.

BEN: NO, IN YOUR DREAMS BITCH!

Jeff: Oh, that's it! You're going to get it motherfucker!

(Jeff lunges with his knife but Jack holds him back.)

Eyeless Jack: Chill. OKAY? Let's just see what they have to say.

(Laughing Jack, Hoody, Masky, SlenderMan and Lost Silver come in.)

SlenderMan: What's with all the commotion?

BEN: Nothing, Jeff found something about me and him with yaoi?

Masky: Well, I'll check it out too, as long as Ticci Toby doesn't come.

Hoody: Same thing with me.

(Toby sneaks up behind them and starts poking them.)

Masky: (face palms) SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!

Toby: Hey Masky, Hey Hoody, Hey Masky, Hey Hoody, Hey Masky, Hey Hoody.

Laughing Jack: I got it. Hey Toby? Want some of my candy?

Toby: Yep.

Laughing Jack: If I do, you have to shut up.

Toby: Hey Masky Hey Hoody Hey Masky Hey Hoody.

Eyeless Jack: I got it. Hey Toby, want a kidney.

Toby: YES! (eats the kidney like there's no tomorrow. But goes to throw up.)

Jeff: OKAY, that was strange let's get back to this.

(All read the first page of the fanfiction.)

BEN: nothing bad yet.

SlenderMan: I've read enough of them. It usually comes in the second chapter. Usually me × a reader. See ya.

(Reads second chapter. After, everyone is shocked.)

Jeff: What the FUCK was that?! Why did you FUCKING try to rape me?!

BEN: the author made me do it! I had no say in the matter. But you enjoyed it!

Jeff: I DID FUCKING NOT YOU LITTLE SHIT!

BEN: Please, in the story you were moaning like a fucking whore.

Jeff: (rolls eyes.) Fucking fangirls. I don't want to read anymore. Go back a couple of pages.

(Scroll down the list of suggestions on Google. Comes across a Jeff × SlenderMan)

Lost Silver: Oh, Slender!

SlenderMan: Leave me alone with that fucking yaoi shit!

Toby: I got it. (Walks up to Slender and starts poking him.) Hey Slender Hey slender Hey slender Hey slender.

SlenderMan: (grabs Toby by the throat with a tentacle.) What could it possibly be this time?

Toby: There's a slender × Jeff fanfiction. Yaoi.

SlenderMan: fine. If only you'll leave me alone. (Mumbles) Now I know how Hoody and Masky feel.

Jeff: Why?! What the FUCK?! Aww hell no, I am sure as hell not reading that shit.

SlenderMan: come on. (Grabs Jeff by the waist and puts him on his lap. Jeff is blushing like crazy now.)

(Chapter 3 Slender and Jeff are blushing madly now and everyone is giggling. Slender gets up but Jeff keeps reading.)

Eyeless Jack: uhh, Hello? Earth to Jeff. You there?

BEN: Oh, he likes it. He likes it. (Jeff throws his knife at BEN without looking away from the computer screen, barely missing his head.) Wow, grumpy much.

(They all leave and Jeff stays there for days, reading one Slender × Jeff fic after another.

Eyeless Jack: dude, come on. It's unhealthy to be doing this. (Tries to pry Jeff away from the computer screen with the help of everyone else but when he turns around, his eyes are completely blood shot and he growls. Taking out his knife.)

Jeff: you want to fucking take me away from my happiness? Cause if you do, tonight when you go to sleep, you just might not wake up. Understand? (In a crazy, deep voice)

(they all nod and Jeff turns back to the computer screen.)

one month later, they all grab Jeff and BEN smashes the computer. After, no one was ever heard from again.

**And there you have it. Review and fav to become a bro today and leave a follow of you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	5. Jeffffffffff

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name, is FrozenFan. And welcome back to some more one shots. This one just has SlenderMan and Jeff. FrozenLover67 suggested this one.**

SlenderMan: Jeffff, there's a dead human in our house.

Jeff: Oh, wow. How did he get here?

SlenderMan: Jeffffff, what did you do?

Jeff: Me, I- I didn't do this.

SlenderMan: Explain what happened Jeff.

Jeff: I never seen this person in my life.

SlenderMan: Why did you kill this person Jeff?

Jeff: I do not kill people. That is, that is my least favorite thing to do.

SlenderMan: Tell me what happened Jeff, before I got home.

Jeff: I was upstairs, (Okay) Sitting in my room. (Alright) Reading a book (Go on) and this guy walked in (And) so I went up to him and I stabbed him 37 times in the chest.

SlenderMan: Jefffff, that kills people.

Jeff: Oh, wow. I didn't know that.

SlenderMan: How could you not know that?

Jeff: I'm in the wrong place here. I suck.

SlenderMan: What happened to his hands?

Jeff: What's that?

SlenderMan: His hands. Why, why are they missing?

Jeff: Well, I kinda cooked them up, and ate them.

SlenderMan: Jeffffff.

Jeff: Well I was hungry and when you crave hands.

SlenderMan: Why on Earth would you do that Jeff?

Jeff: I was hungry for hands, give me a break.

SlenderMan: Jefffff.

Jeff: My stomach was making the rumblies.

SlenderMan: Jefffff.

Jeff: That only hands would satisfy.

SlenderMan: Jeff, Jeffff, What is wrong with you Jeff?

Jeff: Well, I I kill people and I eat hands. That's, that's two things.

**And there you have it. More suggestions please. Review and fav to become a bro today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist.***


	6. Slendy Works At Burger King

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And I need a new intro. Anyway, I'll think of something. So let's begin. This one is Slendy Works at Burger King. This one has Slendy, Jeff and The Rake.**

SlenderMan:We all had some crappy jobs. Everyone said crappy. Whatever. You got to do it. First job I had, Burger King. (Audience laughs a little) AHAHHAHABAHABAAAA! I'll come up there man. My brother got me the job. My brother. Who was the manager. And he got me the job. You , you would think that would be kinda cool, ya know? Cause he's my bro. But he was a dick. He actually thought he was the Burger King, you know what I'm saying?! He Used to put me on drive through every night. Why do people insist on yelling at the drive through? You know it's modern technology, I'd be there with my little headset, going like Hello, welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?

!

SlenderMan: sir

Rake: WHOPPER, NO ONION! LARGE FRY!

SlenderMan: Ugh, chubacca, I'm bleeding from the ears here Pacino, let's calm down. Alright we're talking about food here, not missiles governor, now drive around! I would have rather have people yell as when people didn't talk loud enough, that drove me crazy. You know ten cars out there, I'd be like Hello ma'am, may I take your order?

Jeff (speaks inaudible)

SlenderMan: marmo gelo, may I help ya?

Jeff: (speaks super soft) A large number six and the pickles and the pickles and the pickles and the pickles and the pickles.

SlenderMan: Alright ma'am, apparently you want some pickles. Are you trying to malest me via drive through, what are you saying? HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO?!

Jeff: Chicken Tenders. Sweet Sauce all over my body.

SlenderMan: Alright ma'am, drive around. Someone get some sauce now!

(BEN raises an eyebrow)

SlenderMan: Come on she wants it her way!

**And there you have it. I'm thinking about doing a creepypasta parody with through Frozen song "Let It Go" Tell me if I should do it. Anyway, review and fav to become a bro today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	7. Go To Sleep

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan. And this is a parody of Let It Go. That song was starting to get annoying and I know that sounds odd from me but I thought I could do a creepypasta version. This one has Jeff The Killer, SlenderMan and Eyeless Jack.**

**Jeff: **_Walking through a dark city at night. **I kill everyone tonight**_

_**Not a soul alive to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of bloody murder**_

_**And of course, I'm the king**_

_**The night is silent like the people I murdered**_

_**Couldn't stop killing**_

_**Not a chance I won't **_

_**Don't let them live**_

_**Don't let them run**_

_**Be the demon with the bloody smile**_

_**Kill and kill and kill some more**_

_**They will go to sleep**_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Go to sleep **_

_**Will kill until I die**_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Not a soul will be alive**_

_**I don't care if it is so wrong**_

_**All of them will die**_

_**The blood never bothered me anyway**_

Slender: _Hunting children in his forest. **It's funny how some children convince themselves**_

**_That nothing is happening right now_**

**_It's time to see if they will run_**

**_To see if they will scream and beg_**

**_Only I will tell when they will die_**

**_Which will be soon!_**

Jeff and Slender:_** Go to sleep**_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Will kill until I die**_

_**Go to sleep **_

_**Go to sleep **_

_**Not a soul will be alive**_

_**I don't care if it is so wrong**_

_**All of them will die**_

Eyeless Jack: _Chasing a kid **My hunger has begone to get out of hand**_

_**Taking kidneys out of people is my plan**_

_**And all the people who I kill will not know what happened**_

_**I'm never going to stop**_

_**I need more death**_

Jeff, Slender and Eyeless Jack: _**Go to sleep**_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Will kill until I die**_

_**Go to sleep **_

_**Go to sleep**_

_**Not a soul will be alive**_

_**I don't care if it is so wrong**_

_**All of them will diiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!**_

_Killing the victim **The blood never bothered me anyway.**_

**And there you go. I will be doing other songs like this if you guys think I should do it. I'm going to do a suggestion in the next chapter and after I'm doing a "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" Parody. Anyway, review and fav to become a bro today and leave a like if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	8. CREEPYPASTAS AT THE PARK!

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is FrozenFan and welcome back to some more one shots. Herpaderp wanted me to do the creepypasta gang to go to the park. I'm not sure on who would go to the park so yeah.**

It was a Monday morning and Sally woke up early. She wanted to go to the park. So she went into Jeff's room and started to jump up and down on his bed.

Sally: Jeffy, Jeffy. Wake up, wake up!

Jeff: Ugh, what do you want Sally?

Sally: Can you take me to the park, please please please please please?

Jeff: Ugh. Fine. You're lucky, I have to do it because I owe you one thing otherwise I can't kill. Stupid SlenderMan.

Sally: Yeahhhhhh! Come on, get up get up.

Jeff: (Chuckles) Okay, let me go change and I still need to eat breakfast.

Sally: Umm, that's a bad idea cause Eyeless Jack made breakfast and it's not that good. Teddy threw up after.

Jeff: Fine.

_They walk downstairs and start to head out when Slender stops him._

SlenderMan: Where do you think you're going Jeffrey?

Jeff: Uhh, Sally wanted to go to the park.

_Eyeless Jack walks in with plates _

Eyeless Jack: Hey, how about eating some of my breakfast, it's delicious.

_Hoody, Masky, Laughing Jack, and BEN run out of the kitchen, trying to keep their breakfast down._

Jeff: Uhh, I'll pass.

BEN: Hey, I think it's a great idea. We all can go to the park. Smile needs to exercise. He's getting fat.

Jeff: Oh, I'm sure he's not that fat, OH MY GOD!

_BEN gets a really fat Smile dog._

SlenderMan: Okay, let's go to the park.

_Jeff's cell rings._

Jeff: Hold on, I got to take this.

_He puts it on speaker for some unknown._

**_I'm a crazy weirdo and I'm calling you_**

**_I really got nothing better to do_**

**_I dial up your number and I let the phone ring _**

**_And two minutes later I'll be doing it again_**

**_You might think I would move it along_**

**_But you would be wrong_**

**_I got no life at all_**

**_And so I'll continue to call_**

**_I'm a crazy weirdo and I'm calling you_**

BEN: Okay?

Jeff: Oh, haha. Okay Laughing Jack, that's just getting annoying. Come on let's go.

_At the park_

Sally: Hey, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff.

Jeff: What?! You're starting to sound like Ticci Toby.

Masky and Hoody: No, no don't say his name.

Ticci Toby: Did somebody say Ticci Toby? Hey Masky, hey Hoody, hey Masky, hey Hoody.

Masky and Hoody: THANKS A LOT JEFF!

Jeff: Hey, I got an idea. Guys, follow me.

_They sneak behind Laughing Jack who's on the swings._

Jeff: Alright, I'll take his candy and when he tries to take it, I'll pass it to one of you guys. Kay?

_They all nod and smile evilly._

Jeff: Alright, Sally, go ask him a question.

Ticci Toby: I got this. Hey Jack, hey Jack, hey Jack, hey Jack.

Laughing Jack: Hmmm?

_Jeff takes his candy._

Laughing Jack: MY BABIES! GIVE THEM BACK JEFF!

_Jeff goes all around the park and putting obstacles in the way of Laughing Jack while everyone is cracking up. Before Jack tackles Jeff he passes it to Masky and it keeps going like this while everyone joins in, even Slendy. Just then, Laughing Jack takes Jeff's knife._

Jeff: Hey! Give it back!

Laughing Jack: KEEP AWAY FROM JEFF!

_This continues from Jeff taking Ticci Toby's scarf, to Masky taking Sally's bear and so on until at the end, everyone is tired._

**Sorry if it's not that funny. I wrote this late at night and I really didn't know what to write so yeah. Review and fav to become a bro today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	9. Do You Want To Murder Somebody

_Jeff knocks on Slendy's door._

Jeff: _**Slenderman? Do you want to murder somebody? **_

**_Come on let's go and kill_**

**_I haven't done for so long_**

**_I need more blood _**

**_I need to cause some pain_**

**_We always go killing_**

**_What makes today any different_**

**_Do you want to murder somebody_**

**_It doesn't have to be a human_**

Slender: I'm busy Jeff

Jeff: Okay fine (mumbles) no good lousy bitch

Jeff: _**Do you want to murder somebody**_

**_Or just go and chase_**

**_I think just scaring is overdo_**

**_I started to scare Eyeless Jack_**

Sorry man

_**It gets really lonely**_

**_All those running people_**

**_With nobody to chase with _**

**_(Run run run run run run run run)_**

**_Slendy? _**

**_Please, I know you're in there_**

**_And that you want to kill_**

**_There are people in your forest now_**

**_All gathering up by the hour_**

**_You used to love scaring and killing_**

**_Why did you stop_**

**_Do you want to murder somebody?_**

And there you have it. My second parody. And don't worry PureHope125, I already started writing the cake one. Anyway, review and fav to become a creeper today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist *


	10. BEN Caked

**Haha, how's it going bros? My name is Creeps Jr. Nick name actually and welcome back to some more creepypasta one shots. Purehope125 wanted me to do a special one. You'll find out during this story. This one has SplendorMan, SlenderMan, BEN, Jeff and Sally.**

_One morning, BEN Drowned was walking to Slender's mansion when he decided to play a prank on SplenderMan. He knew that if he did it, he would get in trouble with Slender even though SplendorMan was always the one to be known for playing pranks on people and he's been doing it to BEN lately so he was getting annoyed and decided to pay him back. So, that night, BEN snuck into SplendorMan's room. He made sure that he was sleeping. He took his hat that was off his head and poured glue in his hat with a hot glue gun. BEN made sure that it would be hot when Splendor put it on cause he woke up early. A couple of hours later, Splendor put on his and he screamed so loud that he woke up the whole mansion. Of course, SlenderMan was the first one in his brother's room. _

SlenderMan: What happened?

SplendorMan: Somebody put hot glue in my hat and it's still really hot.

_SlenderMan immediately thought it was Jeff._

SlenderMan: JEFFREY!

Jeff: What?

SlenderMan: Explain this!

Jeff: Explain what?

SlenderMan: Don't play stupid Jeff. I know you put the hot glue in my brother's hat.

Jeff: It wasn't me.

SplendorMan: I know who did it. It was BEN.

BEN: (Thinking) _Aww shit. Here it comes._

SlenderMan: I'm sorry Jeff. I shouldn't have assumed.

Jeff: No harm done Slendy.

_SlenderMan turns to BEN._

SlenderMan: And _why _would you do this BEN?

BEN: He keeps playing pranks on me and I wanted to get him back so I put hot glue in his hat.

SlenderMan: That can very much burn his head. Just because he's immortal, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt BEN Drowned. This is going to take forever to get it off his head now.

SplendorMan: Do not worry, dear brother. I got this. And I will have my revenge BEN.

BEN: oh shit.

SplendorMan: Do not worry BENNY, you won't feel anything and I won't do it anytime soon.

BEN: Okay, but you better keep your promise.

_BEN went to bed but the next morning when he woke up, he was on the kitchen._

BEN: Wha? Why am I on the kitchen table? And why can't I move.

_Just then, Sally and Jeff comes down and notices BEN but not as his regular form._

Sally and Jeff: CAKE!

Jeff: Fuck yeah! It's been so long. When was the last time somebody went to the bakery to some cake? And best of all, it's chocolate.

Sally: I love chocolate cake!

Jeff: Then what are you waiting for? Let's have some cake!

_Jeff takes out his knife and starts advancing towards BEN._

BEN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait Jeff! I'm not a cake!

Jeff: Did this cake just talk?

Sally: TALKING CHOCOLATE CAKE! YEAH!

BEN: I'm not a talking cake. I'm BEN.

Jeff: Hah! Whatever, let's just eat.

SplendorMan: No can do Jeff.

Jeff: Ahh, why not?

SplendorMan: That was my revenge.

BEN: BY TURNING ME INTO A FUCKING CAKE?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Jeff: He does some weird things like this. One time he turned me into a piece of candy and Laughing Jack almost ate. But whatever. Can I still eat you BEN?

BEN: FUCK NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! EVEN THOUGH I'M A FUCKING CAKE, IT STILL COUNTS AS CANNIBALISM!

Jeff: Ugh, fine.

BEN: Splendor, I don't like being a cake. Someone or Jeff will eat me. Can you reverse the prank?

SplendorMan: Yeah. Let me get my book.

_He leaves and comes back._

SplendorMan: Oh shit.

BEN: Oh shit what? What's wrong.

SplendorMan: I lost my book again. Sally, come help me with finding the book. Jeff, make sure nobody eats BEN. Got it?

Jeff: Ugh, fine. But no promises that I'll eat him.

BEN: Why make Jeff look after me? Why can't Sally watch over me?!

SplendorMan: One, shes' more likely to eat you that Jeff is. Two, if she did, she'll get crazy. That's the reason she's not allowed to eat more then one piece of candy a day. Although Laughing Jack does give her a lot of candy, and you have to admit, the outcome is hilarious. She literally jumps off wall for wall.

Sally: Shut the hell up. Let's just go.

_A couple of minutes later, Jeff's stomach starts growling._

BEN: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Jeff: Can I at least have the raspberry on top of your head?

BEN: No, that's probably my hat.

Jeff: (Mumbles) More like condom cap. Please please please please please? (Big puppy dog eyes)

BEN: Ugh, fine. But nothing else.

_Jeff tries to take of the raspberry but it won't budge._

Jeff: Shit. it won't come off. Guess I need to use my knife.

BEN: (Gulps)

Jeff: Don't worry, it won't hurt, much.

_Jeff tried it but ends up hurting BEN._

BEN: Ugh, stop. That hurts.

Jeff: Almost got it.

_Right before he gets the raspberry off, SplendorMan and Sally come back, scaring Jeff._

Jeff: Arggghhhh! Don't do that!

SplendorMan: At least I found the book.

BEN: Then change me the fuck back you son of a bitch!

SplendorMan: Okay, okay.

_SplendorMan turns him back to normal and Jeff is disappointed. Jeff stays in his bed for the rest of the day and BEN gets him his own chocolate cake which he eats within 2 seconds._

**And there you have it. Review and fav to become a creeper today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	11. Jeff the Piece of Candy

**Haha, how's it going creepers? My name, is Creeps Jr. And in the last one shot, I made Jeff say something like SplendorMan turned him into candy and Laughing Jack tried to eat him and PureHope125 wanted to know that story. So yeah. This one has SlenderMan, PewDiePie, Laughing Jack (can't Do the story without him) and Jeff The Killer.**

_One day, after the all famous Jeff the killer killed at least 20 people at a concert he headed back to Slender's mansion. Nobody had ever pulled a prank on SplendorMan and Jeff decided to do just that. So instead of going back, he went to his friend's, PewDiePie's house to help him set up a prank._

_So that night, they got a big garbage bag and Marzia, PewDiePie's girlfriend provided a lot of melted butter to fill the bag up. Jeff needed Pewd's help because the bag was too heavy to lift up on his own._

_In the morning, Splendor got up and Jeff was grinning like crazy, then again, when wasn't he grinning like crazy? PewDiePie was giggling quietly when Splendor came down. He had never pulled a prank before and what better when then to pull you're first prank on the legendary creepypasta, Slenderman's brother?_

SplendorMan: Hey, didn't Slendy ask you to take out the trash and not put it on the kitchen? Oh, hey Pewds, I didn't notice you there.

Jeff:Oh, but this isn't a bag of garbage.

SplendorMan: Really, then what is it mate?

Jeff: BUTTER!

_And with that, Pewds and Jeff threw the butter at SplendorMan and it exploded everywhere, causing Splendor to slip and slide along the way and knock into SlenderMan. _

SlenderMan: What is the meaning of this brother?

SplendorMan: MY EYES! MY EYES, THEY BURN!

SlenderMan: Who did this Splendor?

SplendorMan: Jeff and PewDiePie.

PewDiePie: oh shit. See you later Jeff.

Jeff: HEY COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!

_Slender advances dangerously towards Jeff._

Jeff: aww, fuck me. Look Slender, it was a harmless prank. It was all Pewds idea anyways.

PewDiePie: NO IT WASN'T!

Jeff: OH, NOW YOU WANT TO FUCKING TALK?!

SlenderMan: You Do realize Jeff, that pranks are dangerous and they can hurt people. Right?

Jeff: Well then tell that to your fucking brother. He's always the one who's pulling them. What's the big idea buster?

SlenderMan: He doesn't know any better. I will admit, he is an idiot.

SplendorMan: Oi, I resent that! I WILL GET YOU BACK JEFFREY ALAN WOODS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER FUCKING DO!

SlenderMan: I won't punish you Splendor's got that covered anyways.

Jeff: (Gulps) okay then.

SlenderMan: Oh, I forgot. TrenderMan played a prank on him and he did it again and the punishment was a lot worse so don't do two pranks on Splendor, got it?

Jeff: Yep, I got it.

_Jeff went to bed that night and the next day was fine. He was outside playing with Sally and the next thing he knew, he was in a candy bowl. Not just any candy bowl, but Laughing Jack's candy bowl._

Jeff: Oh, so this is Splendor's revenge. At all the people I pranked, it had to be SlenderMan's older brother. Stupid stupid stupid. Ugh, I guess I had this coming. I wonder what happened to Pewds.

PewDiePie: I'm right here.

Jeff: AHHHH! DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! Hey, what are you?

PewDiePie: Sorry, but I'm a chair.

Jeff: Oh, I guess Splendor did get you back.

PewDiePie: Aww man, now I'm going to have someone's fucking ass in my fucking face. Either way, Marzia is still mad.

Jeff: Why?

PewDiePie: I don't know. She's on her period or something.

Jeff: Aww shit. Here comes the candy king.

PewDiePie: NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T SIT. Aww, god. It smells like shit here.

Jeff: I wonder why.

_Laughing Jack starts taking handfuls of candy and shoves it into his mouth. He then grabs Jeff._

Jeff: NO NO NO. I AM NOT A FUCKING PIECE OF CANDY! NOOOOOO!

_Right before Jack eats Jeff, Jeff turns into his normal form and his head is in Laughing Jack's mouth._

Jeff: LET ME THE FUCK OUT! UGH, WHEN DO YOU BRUSH YOUR GOD DAMN TEETH? IT SMELLS LIKE DEAD PEOPLE.

Laughing Jack: I never brush my teeth and we're all crazy people so I don't see why I have to brush them.

Jeff: THANKS SPLENDOR! NOW I HAVE TO TAKE LIKE 5 FUCKING SHOWERS TO GET RID OF THIS STENCH! UGHHHHH!

SplendorMan: (chuckles) That's what you get for pranking me.

PewDiePie: Can you at least change me back?

SplendorMan: Oh, sorry.

_He turns Pewds back into a normal person but Laughing Jack falls on him._

PewDiePie: Ahhhh, my fucking balls! I meant when he got the fuck off of me.

SplendorMan: Oh, sorry.

_Jeff is cracking up on the floor and Pewds starts chasing him. That went on but Marzia started to chase them with a chainsaw._

Jeff: That is one crazy bitch you got there Pewds.

PewDiePie: And that is why I love her.

**And there you go. And I don't know what to Do for the next one so some help please? Review and fav to become a creeper today and leave a follow if you enjoyed. Bye. *Brofist***


	12. Ask the Creepypastas

**Top of the morning to you laddies. My name is Creepypasta Jr. And welcome to some more creepypasta funny one shots. Some of them might have PewDiePie in it. Anyway, since I have nothing to Do, I was thinking about you guys make up some questions or dares and they have to answer or Do the dare. So yeah that's what I'm thinking. And no, I'm not trying to copy anyone.**

_One day, Pewds got an idea, so he decided to go to Slender's mansion to tell all his creepypasta friends. And instead of knocking, he just barges in the mansion, scaring everyone. Like always._

PewDiePie: Hello bros!

Jeff: ahhhhhhhhhh! (Turns around and flings his knife at Pewds, barely missing his head.) WHAT PART OF KNOCKING BEFORE ENTERING DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND 'BRO?!'

PewDiePie: Whoa, man calm your tits. I'm just excited. Call everyone.

(All of them rush in)

All: WE'RE HERE!

PewDiePie: that was fast.

Jeff: Hey, where's Ticci Toby?

SlenderMan: He wouldn't shut the fuck up so I taped his mouth shut and tied him up on a chair. Worst. Proxie. Ever.

Ticci Toby: (muffled) I heard that!

Clock Work: Anyway, what Do you want Poods?

PewDiePie: Well, as you all know, you are all being watched by an audience right now.

All: WHAT?!

Ticci Toby: (muffled) Me and Poods put cameras up everywhere and we just kept the funny stuff to show to the audience. Hey Masky, Masky Masky Masky.

Masky: I'm gonna fucking kill you.

Ticci Toby: I'll like to see you try Timothy.

Masky: (advances toward him with a huge rock but Hoodie holds him back)

Hoodie: Woah, easy there. Let's just here PewDiePie out.

Masky: ugh, fine. But if you don't leave me alone Toby, I'll get Jeff to make you go to sleep.

Jeff: No trouble Masky. I've always wanted to put that annoying son of a barrel to sleep.

SlenderMan: go ahead. I've never liked him anyways.

Ticci Toby: Fuck all of you guys.

PewDiePie: anyway, I think we should ask the audience to give is questions and dares and they have to answer them. What Do you say?

Jeff: why the fuck not? I got nothing better to Do. But if they ask weird shit, they're my next victims. (Turns to the audience) got it?

BEN: ugh, fine. But if it involves my games at all, include me out.

PewDiePie: Alright, it's settled. Just comment and we'll do it. Bye bros.

**I know it's short but I wanted to Do it in a one shot. So just comment or P.M. me and I'll Do it. Review and fav to become a creeper today and punch the follow button in the face like a boss if you enjoyed. High fives all around and I will see you in the next chapter! *Brofist***


	13. Hug PewDiePie!

**Top of the morning to you laddies. My name is Creepypasta Jr. And welcome to some more one shots. PureHope125 asked a lot of questions but that is okay. Let's begin.**

_One day, PewDiePie bargs in the mansion with a piece of paper, scaring everyone. They throw their weapons at him that attaches him to a tree._

PewDiePie: shit, I have to stop doing that. Anyway, we have our first couple of questions.

Jeff: aww, hell yeah. Let's start this party off right today bitches. What Do the questions say?

PewDiePie: Alright, they're all from PureHope125 and the first question is for Jeff.

Jeff: yeah that's because I'm so beautiful.

BEN: pfft

Jeff: YOU WANT TO GO?! CAUSE LAST TIME YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!

BEN: (hides behind Slender's leg) Eep! Nope, I'm good.

PewDiePie: Alright, it says "Jeff, how come you never died from blood loss?"

Jeff: that's an easy one.

BEN: is it because you're too stubborn?

Jeff: (gives a death glare to BEN )

BEN: sorry.

Jeff: Actually, I've been close to death a lot of times from blood loss but Slendy here can heal me easily if he wants to.

PewDiePie: Oohhhhhh, that makes a lot of sense. The second one is for BEN.

BEN: awwwwwwwww yeahhhhhh. Ask away.

PewDiePie: "Other then Legend of Zelda characters, who's your favorite game character?"

BEN: huh. That's a hard one.

Jeff: is it hard because you don't have a fucking brain, Zelda nerd?

BEN: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BARREL!

Jeff: geez, calm down shrimp.

BEN: I don't know. I like playing Injustice Gods Among Us a lot so my favorite character is probably Wonder Woman.

Everyone: ohhohohohoho. Someone's got a crush on an imaginary girl.

BEN: (blushes) shut up.

PewDiePie: hmm, I should play that game for the bros. The next ones for Ticci Toby.

Ticci Toby: Hey Masky, Hey Hoodie, Hey Masky, Hey Hoodie? Hmm, did you say something Poods?

PewDiePie: it says "Toby, why Do you always annoy Masky and Hoodie?"

Masky: yeah, why don't you go annoy someone else for a fucking change?

Ticci Toby: cause they scare me. And I can't annoy Sally, Teddy would sucker punch me so you guys I know won't hurt me.

Masky and Hoodie: Who says we won't? (They start chasing Ticci Toby with a huge boulder)

Ticci Toby: aww shit. Umm, I'll annoy Pewdie from now on. See ya later. (Runs for his life)

PewDiePie: well that was strange. Alright Slendy!

(SlenderMan comes in)

SlenderMan: yes, did you want me child?

PewDiePie: yeah, the next question is for you.

SlenderMan: (sits down and puts Jeff in his lap.) Ask away Felix.

Jeff: HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG DILDO! ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?

SlenderMan: maybe. Or maybe I just like you.

Jeff: (blushes) just read the question Poods.

PewDiePie: Alright, "SlenderMan, why Do you always kill in the woods?"

SlenderMan: That's a good question. One, cause that is where I live. Two, I need to eat, don't I? And three, it's easier to catch food that way.

Eyeless Jack: I guess that does make sense.

PewDiePie: when did you come here?

Eyeless Jack: I was here the whole time. As well as Laughing Jack, Smile and Sally.

PewDiePie: never noticed. The next one is for you Anyway.

Eyeless Jack: ehh, why not? Let's just Do this.

PewDiePie: "Eyeless Jack, if you couldn't get a victims kidneys, what would you eat?"

Eyeless Jack: I hope that never happens. But I would eat their heart. I Do eat that once in a while but I prefer kidneys more.

Laughing Jack: okay Mr. Creeps.

Eyeless Jack: shut up you son of a bitch. Unlike you, I can't eat regular food. Or candy for that matter.

Laughing Jack: you're loss.

PewDiePie: Sally! "What's your favorite doll line?"

Sally: what does that mean?

PewDiePie: not sure. That was the question though.

Sally: huh. We'll get back to you on that.

PewDiePie: HOODIE AND MASKY! LEAVE TICCI TOBY ALONE! WE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU!

Hoodie and Masky: aww. Fine.

PewDiePie: Who are you're best friends? (It can't be each other)

Masky: mine is Jeff.

Hoodie: mine is probably Smile dog.

Jeff: oi! Leave my dog out of this!

Hoodie: fine, then it would be PewDiePie.

PewDiePie: thanks bro. *Gives a brofist*

PewDiePie: Alright, it says "I dare everyone to give PewDiePie a hug."

Jeff: why not? He is our friend.

They go hug him but Marzia comes in with a chainsaw.

Marzia: (in a scary deep voice) nobody hugs my Felix except me.

(All retreat) all: sorry.

PewDiePie: Alright, last one. "Laughing Jack, will you be my boyfriend?"

Laughing Jack: depends. Do you have candy?

Jeff: (facepalms.)

Laughing Jack: shut up.

(Starts to chase after Jeff with his knife. SlenderMan comes in front of Laughing Jack)

SlenderMan: (in deep voice) stay away from Jeff.

Laughing Jack: (gulps) sorry.

SlenderMan: (picks up Jeff and carries him to his room) see ya.

**Alright then. That's it. Review and fav to become a creeper today and punch the follow button in the face like a boss if you enjoyed. High fives everywhere. And I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye. *Brofist***


	14. Laughing Jack's Date

**Top of the morning to you creepers. My name is Creepypasta Jr. and welcome back to some more one shots. In the last episode or chapter, whatever you want to call it, PureHope125 asked Sally what was her favorite doll line and we didn't answer so here's Sally's answer. **

**Sally: My favorite doll line has to be Raggedy Anne and Andy collection. Did you know that they were the number 1 cursed doll out of all of them?**

**Jeff: Alright, there you have it.**

**PureHope125 asked for another one shot, and no. You are NOT taking over the story. I'm glad that you suggest things a lot since I don't really get a lot of suggestions so yeah. Here's the one shot she asked for.**

_One morning PewDiePie finally knocked on the mansion door but not on Laughing Jack's door and he barged in, thus making Laughing Jack throw his candy at Pewds by accident._

PewDiePie: Whoa, calm down bro. PureHope125 answered and she said that she does have candy but you have to make a decision soon or else there won't be any.

Laughing Jack: I have to see. It depends.

PewDiePie: Alright, I'll tell her.

_PewDiePie leaves and goes into the main room where Jeff is snuggled against Slender's chest and Eyeless Jack, Masky, Hoodie, Sally, BEN, Ticci Toby and Smile are._

PewDiePie: (Looking at Jeff and Slendy and grinning, a lot) So, are you guys a thing now?

Jeff: Shut up.

SlenderMan: He doesn't trust me yet so no, not yet.

Jeff: I don't trust you for a reason Slendy, and I don't feel like bringing up the past. (Tears were welling up in his eyes)

SlenderMan: Shh. We can talk about it later babe.

BEN: SLENDER AND JEFFREY SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! (With that, everyone burst out laughing except Jeff who was fuming and blushing at the same time while Slender got up, gently placed Jeff on the sofa and walked towards BEN, slowly and dangerously.

SlenderMan: Say that again you piece of shit.

BEN: Alright. SLENDER AND JEFFREY SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! (BEN was giggling so hard as well as the rest to not notice Slender taking out his tentacles and Jeff getting out his knife.)

BEN: Hah! I bet Jeff's dick is so small, that a toothpick is like, I don't know, A MILLION TIMES BIGGER!

SlenderMan: You can make fun of me, but you cross the line when you make fun of Jeff, do you understand?

(Slender's tentacles go around BEN's throat, choking him)

BEN: Okay, okay. I'm sorry.

SlenderMan: You are not allowed in this house ever again, do you understand me?

BEN: I'm sorry.

SlenderMan: Get out and stay out!'

(Laughing Jack comes in)

PewDiePie: Hey, have you decided?

Laughing Jack: Yeah. And yes. She seems nice enough. I'll go on one date with her and we'll see how that goes.

Jeff: I bet that you'll like her, one of my friends talk to her and they like her. Although that friend is human. But he's going to sleep tonight. He's a barrel.

PewDiePie: BARREL?! WHERE?!

Laughing Jack: Okay? So what do I have to do?

SlenderMan: First, P.M. her and ask her for a date? K?

Laughing Jack: Alright.

_After..._

Masky: So, what did she say?

Laughing Jack: She said yes and I think she was overly excited though.

Jeff: Fangirls, never knowing what they're getting in to. I'm not joking. I dated one girl and she was crazy. She wouldn't stop asking me questions or letting me go at all.

Laughing Jack: Oi. Now I'm scared. But she seemed nice enough.

SlenderMan: I say you go for it.

Ticci Toby: JACK AND PUREHOPE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Laughing Jack: WHAT?! I HAVE TO DO THAT?!

Ticci Toby: FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!

Laughing Jack: WHAT?! I LIKE MY VIRGINITY THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I DON'T START UNLESS I KNOW THEM WELL! I'M AS SURE AS HELL NOT FUCKING HER ON HER FIRST DATE! HECK, MAYBE SHE'S STILL A VIRGIN?!

Jeff: Oh, I get it, you don't want to get laid. It's all cool bro.

Laughing Jack: Why? Do you have a problem?

Jeff: No, not at all. (Stifles laugh)

(Laughing Jack starts chasing him with a knife)

SlenderMan: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Laughing Jack: Sorry Master Slender.

(Slender picks up Jeff.)

SlenderMan: I'll see you guys later.

(Goes into a room)

Masky: Just be yourself. You'll do fine.

Laughing Jack: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning then.

**And there you go. Review and fav to become a creeper today and if you enjoyed, punch the follow button in the face like a boss! High fives all around and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye. *Brofist***


	15. Jeff's Story

**Top of the morning to you laddies. My name is Creepypasta Jr. And welcome to some more one shots. And it's really been a while, has it not? But I finally have gotten some spare time to actually Do another chapter. You'll find out what I'm going to Do in this one. Also, the title might have tipped you off.**

_One morning at the breakfast table._

Jeff: Masky, it's your turn to get the mail!

Masky: I did it yesterday Jeff. It's Ticci Toby's turn.

Ticci Toby: IT IS NOT!

SlenderMan: Ugh, I'll get it. Just stop the fucking arguing. Idiots.

Masky: Oi! I'm a lot smarter then someone who doesn't have a fucking face!

Jeff: DON'T YOU GO AND MESS WITH SLENDER, OR ELSE YOU'LL BE UNCONSCIOUS A LOT LONGER THEN LAUGHING JACK WAS WHEN HE INSULTED HIM!

Masky: Eep, I'm so sorry Slendy.

SlenderMan: Hey, we have more dares.

Eyeless Jack: Ugh, finally. Let's just do this shit. I have to go killing still.

SlenderMan: The first one goes out to Jeff. It's from Marionette of Wonderland. I can't read this, it looks like she's afraid to say it or else you'll go kill her.

Jeff: I won't. It just depends on the question or dare.

SlenderMan: She's asking if you felt bad for killing your folks or if you felt wicked glee after that.

Jeff: I really don't want to answer this.

SlenderMan: Is this what you didn't want to tell me?

Jeff: yeah.

BEN: HAH! JEFF'S TOO SCARED TO ANSWER THE QUESTION! PUSSY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!

Jeff: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! I'LL TELL THEM WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! Okay, the truth is that when I saw the bully the first time since we moved to a new place, I just had the sensation to kill all of a sudden. It grew stronger when my brother, Liu was arrested for something I did. At a kids birthday party, they arrived again. I got the sensation again, stronger then ever and I killed the bully. His sidekicks beat me up and I was cover in bleach and something else, I forgot and set me on fire. Normally that would have turned my skin black, like my hair but the bleach turned it white. That night, I was crazy. I cut a smile into my face and burned off my eyelids. Mom was going to kill me and I killed her first. As well as my dad and Liu. I was happy actually, but a little sad. I do miss them but I do love killing more then anything. So, does that answer your fucking question?

_Jeff looks around and notices that everyone is staring at him, shocked._

Jeff: What's with the fucking looks?!

Masky: Nothing, we just never knew and that is an amazing story.

Jeff: Yeah, that's why I have trust issues. I don't want another person stabbing me in the back.

SlenderMan: I promise you Jeff, I will never do that.

BEN: HAH! GAAAAYYYYYYY!

Jeff: YA KNOW, YOU'RE WORKING ON MY LAST NERVE BITCH!

BEN: I have to stop doing that.

Jeff: No fucking shit Sherlock!

SlenderMan: Yeah, you do have to stop if you want to live in this house, understood? Alright, the next one is for me and Jeff. It says to watch a video called, "Flowers for my Valentine, A PewDieCry fanfic."

Jeff: Ugh, I've watched it so many times.

_PewDiePie comes in and yells,_

PewDiePie: FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WANTED SOMEONE TO WATCH IT! THANK YOU! AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARTY! ONCH, ONCH, ONCH, ONCH.

Jeff: (Creeped out) Okay then? Let's just watch it.

_At the end, Jeff is asleep and Slender's mouth is hanging open._

SlenderMan: Wow, just wow.

Jeff: Ugh, is it over? Oh, thank Zalgo.

SlenderMan: Alright, that's enough for one day. Let's go and get rid of that virginity of your, Jeffrey.

Jeff: 0.0 Okay then.

**Alright, I just wanted to post a chapter after so long so there you go. Review and fav and if you enjoyed punch the follow in the face like a boss! High fives all around and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye. *Brofist***


	16. A New Creepypasta

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is CreepsMcJr and welcome back to some more creepypasta oneshots. Wow, it has been a while, has it not? You see, I've found the real creepypastas and now I'm taking on What they say and do and put it on here But I will add PewDiePie because unfortunately we are not friends with him. I will be in here as well and I am known as the Boneater and Jeff is my boyfriend in real life! Anyway, let's continue.**

One morning, PewDiePie comes in with a girl that has half of her face burnt off.

Masky: Hey Pewds, who is this?

PewDiePie: I found her in the forest covered in blood and I also noticed she had a knife on her. She's a creepypasta as well and she says she eats people like whole people. But she likes the bones the best and that's why she calls herself the Boneater.

Hoodie:Well, nice to meet you Boneater. I'm...

Boneater: I know who you guys are. (Points to everyone and names them and what they do or says a brief summary of their back story)

Jeff: (looks at her with hearts in his eyes and is drooling like crazy) You're hot.

Boneater: thanks. Nice knife.

Ticci Toby: (Mutters to Laughing Jack) He better not let Slender catch him going out with her.

Boneater: Hey, Laughing Jack, did you go out with a girl named PureHope125 a couple of days ago?

Laughing Jack: Yeah, why? You know her?

Boneater: As a matter of fact I do. Just treat her right and you won't have to feel my knife against your throat buddy.

Jeff:Wow, she's everything I've ever wanted.

PewDiePie:Anyway, we have someone that wants us to do something. Her name is Rsbraid and she wants us to play happy wheels with me.

Boneater: FUCK YEAH! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAYDATE HAPPY WHEELS WITH HIM!

Jeff: Hey babe, what's your number?

(Slender walks in)

Jeff: NOTHING NOTHING HAPPENED!

BEN: Yeah right.

SlenderMan: Who's the new girl?

Boneater: I'm Boneater. Pleasure to meet you.

PewDiePie: Alright, let's play. (Him and Jeff play first) (As irresponsible dad) Alright son, let's see how much you know about creepypasta.

Jeff: (Timmy) BUT DAD! I'M AFRAID OF THEM!

PewDiePie: What's Jeff the killers catchphrase?

Jeff: Don't go to sleep?

PewDiePie: You pussy! That's wrong. Ugh, you disappoint me.

Jeff: I'M SORRY DAD. I DON'T WATCH OR READ CREEPYPASTA SHIT!

PewDiePie: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?! DID YOU JUST SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY PRESENCE?!

Jeff: No dad. I'm so sorry.

PewDiePie: FRONT FLIP!

Jeff: But dad that was a back flip!

Boneater: I DON'T CARE!

PewDiePie: Hahahahaahahaahahaha. That's my line.

Boneater: (sticks tongue out) whatever.

And Jeff and Boneater lived happily ever after, until Slender found out. DUN DUN DUN!

**Sorry if It's short I just wanted to post something. And I'm the Boneater. Anyway if you enjoyed be shore to punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. The Video

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is CreepsMcJr and welcome back to more funny creepypasta funny oneshots. I'm going to try to update as much as I can But I have school tomorrow but I'll try to squeeze it in.**

Jeff, Boneater and PewDiePie are standing and humming the beginning of "Somebody That I Used to Know" intro. PewDiePie starts.

PewDiePie: _**I remember when we were together. Like when you said we felt you happy you could. Only said that you were right for me. Felt so lonely and you'd comfort. But that was love that makes us still remember.**_

Boneater: _**But you didn't have to cut me up! Make out like we've never happened and that we were nothing. I don't even need your love. Treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and change your number. I guess I don't even need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.**_

When they hum the end, PewDiePie starts rapping.

Boneater: Ahh come on Pewds! That's the fifth time we've done this and every time you've done that.

PewDiePie: Yeah, like you haven't messed up.

Jeff: OI! DON'T TALK TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT!

Boneater: What?

Jeff: Nothing.

Laughing Jack walks in with a suit and tie on.

Boneater: (whistles) looking good Jack.

Laughing Jack: Thanks. I'm going on a date with PureHope125.

SlenderMan: No you're not Jack.

Laughing Jack: Aww why not?

SlenderMan: Splendor wants us to make a good video with everyone in it for Sally.

Laughing Jack: Can't it wait until tomorrow?

SlenderMan: NO! Okay fine. But this is the last night! Make sure to be disguised.

Laughing Jack: Okay, fine.

Laughing Jack turns himself into a cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Boneater: I would Want to date you.

Laughing Jack: (blushes) Thanks.

Jeff:Excuse us for a second. What the fuck do you think your doing? That's my girl!

A drunk BEN comes in.

BEN: if you and Slender haven't broken up yet, she can't be your girl. Hey do you have more weed?

Jeff: Go to hell.

BEN: okay (teleports to hell and back)

Jeff: Fuck you.

SlenderMan: Alright everyone gather around for the picture.

PewDiePie comes and smashes into everyone, ruining the picture.

Everyone: PEWDIEPIE!

PewDiePie: Sorry. Hey where Ticci Toby?

Boneater: CHASING ME! (Running from Ticci Toby)

PewDiePie: Why is she running from Toby?

Masky: She helped me and Hoodie get revenge on Toby.

PewDiePie: I got this! Waffles!

Tiici Toby: WAFFLES, WHERE?!

Boneater: Whew, Thanks.

PewDiePie: Sorry Toby. I ate them.

Ticci Toby: Fuck you.

Boneater: We still need to finish the video.

They do the video again But PewDiePie messes up again. So they replace Pewds with a completely random stranger.

PewDiePie: WHAT THE HELL?!

Jeff: She does better than you'll ever do.

Everyone laughs.

**There you go. If you enjoyed, punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around. Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	18. The Proposal

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is CreepsMcJr and welcome back to some more oneshots. I'll try to update on a regular basis but I'm in 7th grade and today was the first day and we still got tons of homework. Anyways, PureHope125, I know you want me to write something, but I got a surprise for you.**

One night, Jeff and Boneater are playing video games when Laughing Jack comes in, in his disguise, looking as fancy as ever.

Jeff: AHH COME ON! THAT'S THE 3RD FUCKING TIME YOU BEAT ME! FUCCCCKKKKK! AND I NEVER LOSE AT INJUSTICE GOD AMONG US!

Boneater: Says who?

Masky: Hey, Jack. Where are you going?

Laughing Jack: Well, I've been dating PureHope for a while now and I really like her so.

He holds out a ring.

Ticci Toby: NO DUCKING WAY YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO HER!

PewDiePie: Wow! Way to go man. I wish you and her many happy years.

Laughing Jack: Thanks man. So anyways, I'll see you at our wedding.

He starts to leave when Slender and Zalgo appear.

Zalgo: you are not going anywhere!

SlenderMan: You do realize Jack that we can't have killers marrying regular humans!

Laughing Jack: WELL THAT'S FUCKING STUPID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED I SHOULD GO FOR IT! (mumbles) fucking hypercrite.

Zalgo: THAT WAS MY RULE! Anyways. You know What happens if you do proceed with this.

Laughing Jack: I know, I know. But I need all the help I can get. Please?

Boneater: I say we go help him.

Jeff: ugh fine. MASKY HOODIE, BEN AND SALLY, LET'S GO!

BEN: Five more minutes. Sally still has the high score.

Sally: No, Teddy does.

At the date.

Laughing Jack: So I've known you for a while now and I just Want to tell you something.

PureHope: go ahead.

Laughing Jack: Just don't freak out.

Laughing Jack reveals himself. PureHope starts cracking up.

Laughing Jack: What?

PureHope: Is this What you wanted to show me?!

Laughing Jack: I knew you would laugh. As if a monster like me could be loved by someone like you.

PureHope: NO! What I'M saying is that I knew you were Laughing Jack the whole time!

Laughing Jack: Really?!

Boneater: (whispers to the others) looks like he didn't need our help after all.

Laughing Jack gets down on one knee.

Laughing Jack: PureHope. Would you do me the honor on being my wife?

Right before she answers, she disappears.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! If you enjoyed punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around. Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	19. The Proposal: Part 2

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is CreepsMcJr and in the last oneshot, I had Laughing Jack propose to PureHope and PureHope disappeared. So let's continue on with the mini story.**

After PureHope disappeared, Laughing Jack just stood there, stunned. As well as the other people in the restraunt considering that they saw someone disappear in front of there eyes and that all the creepypastas came out.

Boneater: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

BEN: Good job giant dildo, you got someone to hate you so much that they disappeared right in front on your eyes.

Laughing Jack: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW ZELDA NERD!

He grabs BEN by the shirt and throws him across the room.

Jeff: Whoa man, calm down.

PewDiePie: Yeah, calm your tits bro!

Laughing Jack: I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TITS! NOW IF YOU GUYS WANT TO LIVE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND HER!

Masky: okay okay. Come on Hoodie. Hoodie?

Hoodie is staring at Boneater like the way Jeff stares at her.

Boneater: (Pushes him away a little) okay than.

SlenderMan: I can teleport us there.

They teleport to hell.

PureHope: (playing cards with the devil) Hey guys!

Devil: THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE WON! I HATE YOU!

PureHope: Hey bro, It's just a game.

Laughing Jack: give me back PureHope hope!

Devil: of course. After one of you defeats me in a battle!

PureHope: NO YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE YOURSELVES FOR ME!

Devil: What the hell are you talking about? I was talking about an Injustice Battle.

PureHope: Oh, than proceed.

Jeff: Boneater can do it. She's beaten everyone here.

Boneater: Okay, fine.

Laughing Jack: REMEMBER! THE FATE OF MY WIFE RESTS IN YOUR HANDS!

Boneater: You're wife? You've haven't even proposed to her yet.

Laughing Jack: Actually I've had. But that is not the point. If you don't win. I will kill you.

Boneater: Thanks for the pep talk.

Boneater wins the game and Laughing Jack proceeds with the Proposal.

Laughing Jack: Will you marry me?

PureHope: Do you really mean that?

Laughing Jack: Nah! Hah I'm joking. Of course I mean it.

So they lived happily ever after.

**And there you go. If you Want to be in here as well, just P.M. me or leave it in the comments. If you enjoyed this, punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh Pwoosh! And I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. Boneater's Friend

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is CreepsMcJr and welcome back to some more oneshots. Rsbird wanted to be in this one shot so yeah. You can be in here as well if you want to be paired up with someone or if you just want to be in it. Let's continue.**

One day, Boneater was outside waiting for Jeff to get back. Jeff had broken up with Slender and Slender started dating someone else. Another creepypasta without a face. Boneater's phone rang. It was Rsbird.

Boneater: Hey, how are you?

Rsbird: Fine. Where are you. I've haven't seen you in like 2 months since half of your face was burnt off.

Boneater: I've met the creepypastas the real thing!

Rsbird: NO FUCKING WAY! ARE THEY NICE!

Boneater: Guess who's my boyfriend.

Rsbird: Jeff, right?

Boneater: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW GIRL?!

Rsbird: Well, dude,.you're my best friend.

Boneater: Hey, do you Want to come over and meet them?

Rsbird: OF COURSE! WHERE?!

Boneater: Go to where I used to live, and across the street in the woods, you'll see a big tree. Go to it and say the password, Zalgo and his minions. K?

Rsbird: Got it.

Boneater: Gotta go. I'll meet you soon.

Jeff: Hey baby.

Boneater: Hey Jeff. So is Slender still mad at you?

Jeff: No, he actually has a date.

Suddenly, an alarm rings.

Jeff: Great, now What?

PewDiePie appears.

PewDiePie: Hey bros.

Jeff: did you break the fucking alarm again?

PewDiePie: No, someone a human came in.

Boneater: Oh! That's Rsbird.

She appears.

Rsbird: Hey guys.

She scoops Boneater into a bone crushing hug.

Boneater: TOO TIGHT!

Jeff: Let her go.

He takes out his knife and she backs away.

Boneater: Whoa, chill your tits bro.

BEN: Great, another PewDiePie.

Boneater: I invited her. Her name is Rsbird and she's just visiting. K?

SlenderMan: Fine, but just a couple of hours.

Rsbird: Where's Ticci Toby? I Want to do something.

She sneaks up behind Ticci Toby and pokes him and says his name over and over again until he starts crying.

Ticci Toby: Why are you so annoying?

Rsbird: Because I am you're in my domain now bitch.

Ticci Toby: See ya.

Boneater: So do you like it here?

Rsbird: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Hey can I move in.

Boneater: hubbada hubbada hubbada-wha?

Rsbird: Please Please Please?!

Boneater: Get your bags. You'll share a room with me. But you have to leave for an hour a day though to go kill.

Rsbird: Nevermind. I'll just visit. Bye.

**That's all I've got. I have to do a project so Yeah. Anyway, if you enjoyed punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	21. The Wedding

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is CreepsMcJr and welcome to more creepypasta shit. I've attended a creepypasta wedding a couple of days ago and you'll find out why in the chapter why I'm telling you guys this.**

Laughing Jack is in his bedroom, setting up things for his and PureHope's wedding. Someone knocks on the door and out there I'd standing Boneater, looking at him intensely.

Laughing Jack: There is a thing called personal space at know. 8 by 6 feet is mine. Anyway, why are you here?

BEN pops out as well as everyone else.

Masky: We would like to know...

Jeff: If you...

Everyone: STILL HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY!

Laughing Jack: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!

Ticci Toby: Oh come on Jack. Everyone has lost their virginity so far.

Jeff: Yeah, even Boneater. Say how did you lose your virginity?

Boneater: BEN raped me.

BEN: (thinking) FUCCCCKKKKK

Jeff: HE DID WHAT NOW?! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SHRIMP!

BEN: Have a good honeymoon! (Runs)

Laughing Jack: Anyways, I haven't lost my virginity yet and I am very proud of it. So yeah.

Jeff: Pfft, your loss.

SlenderMan: Ahh, a wedding. The best time during a man's life. Getting ready to spend your life with someone you love.

Laughing Jack: How do you know so much about marriage Slendy?

SlenderMan: Truth be told, I've been married like 50 times. I've lost count.

PewDiePie: Wow. You've got problems.

Laughing Jack: Anyways, I have a big day tomorrow now if you excuse me, I have to go get her a bunch of Venus fly traps.

Hoodie: Dude, people have stopped using those for 30 years now.

Eyeless Jack: Guess you'll have to think of something else to give her.

The next day, Laughing Jack is at the altar where Zalgo is going to wed them while PureHope comes down the isle with a black dress on with red flowers.

SplendorMan: (wolf whistles) Looking good girl!

Laughing Jack: (thinking) idiot.

At the altar, Zalgo says some things. Vows and rings are exchanged and when he says that you may kiss the bride, Laughing Jack stops.

PureHope: What's wrong?

Laughing Jack: Nothing, It's just that.

PureHope: It's just What?

Laughing Jack: I forgot to have a mint. My breath stinks like fuck.

They kiss and they live happily ever after.

**And there you go. If you enjoyed it, punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around. Pwoosh, Pwoosh and like I said before, if you Want to be in a oneshot, just tell me. And I will see you guys in the next chapter.. **


	22. Karaoke!

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is CreepsMcJr and welcome to some more oneshots. I'm updating a lot Tonight cause I'm in the hospital and Yeah. The creepypastas are drunk and are at a karaoke bar. I think I know where this is gonna lead to. As suggested by PureHope125.**

BEN: Whoa! Hey waiter! Let's get another round up in here! (Burps)

Jeff: I Want more beer! Thar's some good shit!

Boneater: Hey guys, we're at a karaoke bar and I think that I see a leprechaun. Anyways. Let's do some songs.

PewDiePie: You guys go ahead! I'm gonna sleep.

SlenderMan: You can't drink (burps) Tonight! You have to bring us home!

PewDiePie: FUCK IT! LET TICCI TOBY DO IT!

Ticci Toby is annoying Hoodie and Masky even more and Masky punches him unconscious.

PewDiePie: Ugh, fine. But just to warn you, you guys won't be back in one piece.

Eyeless Jack: Hey I got a song. How about we do "Die Young" By Ke$ha?

Jeff: just you and me bro! Smile dog! Stop having beer!

Smile dog: (burps the loudest)

Laughing Jack: (wakes up from the burp) AHHHHHHH! WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN?! UGH, MY FUCKING HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL.

Masky: Same thing with me.

Jeff: Alright, Jack let's do the song.

Eyeless Jack and Jeff start singing.

Jeff: _**I hear you're heart beat to the beat of the drum**_

**_Oh What a shame that you came here with someone_**

**_So while your here in my arms._**

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young._ **(Burps)

They keep burping, singing and eventually start stripping.

SplendorMan: That's fucked up. And that is coming from me cause I'M fucked up.

SlenderMan: You finally admit that bro. Good job.

After a couple of more songs and some other weird shit, they leave. PewDiePie crashes into a house and they die. They all become ghosts.

PewDiePie: I told you that we wouldn't be back in one piece.

Jeff: I've always wanted to be a ghost! Now let's party!

And they party forever.

**And there you go. I was bored so why not? If you enjoyed, punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	23. Being Dead Is Fun

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Jeff as in Jeff the killer or Jeffrey Alan Woods. I'm taking over the oneshots Tonight cause Boneater is in the hospital. She already told me What to write so that won't be a problem.**

It had been a couple of hours since PewDiePie had killed the creepypastas. Suddenly, PureHope arrives as well as Rsbaird.

PureHope: Hey, guys. Hey Laughing Jack.

Laughing Jack: Hey.

Rsbaird: Hey Boneater. How come we can see through you and you're floating? Are you guys ghosts?

SlenderMan: Pfft, Nah. Why would you think that?

BEN: Really? Since when do you go "Pfft Nah' Slender?

SlenderMan: If you Want to answer to Laughing Jack's wife, be my fucking guest.

BEN: Pfft Nah.

PureHope: Hey, you are ghosts. So that means your dead.

Rsbaird: HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!

Masky: Well, we went to a karaoke bar, Pewds was supposed to drive us home but he got drunk so when he drove he crashed into the house and now we're dead.

PureHope: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FELIX!

PewDiePie: You can't. I'M dead.

PureHope: OH, YOU'RE GONNA BE MORE THAN THAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU BITCH!

PewDiePie: Haha gotta go.

Rsbaird: So What do you Want to do?

Jeff: well, we can turn invisible so we can make people think they're going crazy.

Boneater: Yeah, let's do it.

They go into a house and start moving around a lot of stuff. A man walks in and notices it. He goes to get something to fix them and when he comes back, they're the same as before. They keep doing this until the man screams, hops into a car and drives away as fast as he could.

Ticci Toby: Ahahahahaba! Comedy gold.

And they keep doing that until Zalgo comes and turns them back into living things.

Jeff: Fuck you Zalgo.

Zalgo: I love you too.

**And there you go. If you enjoyed, punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	24. What Makes You Scream and Shout

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. It's been a while cause I was in the hospital and I still am. I had to get surgery. So yeah. Anyways, this is a parody well, you know. It's says it on the title. Alright, let's start. P.S. whoever likes One Direction, skip this chapter.**

Jeff: _Walks behind his next victum starts singing. **You're so fucked up**_

**_And you're a duck_**

**_Being the way that you are is so messed up_**

**_You need a smile to cover up, the hideous way you mouth isssssss_**

**_Even though you are innocent, I need to kill yooooouuuuu._**

**_Baby you fucked up my life by being alive_**

**_No matter what you do, you will dieeeeee_**

**_And even if another person sees, they knoowwwww, never to cross my path_**

**_So boy come on_**

**_Stop being scared_**

**_And turn around and face me like a maaaannnnnn_**

**_I don't know why, you're running_**

**_Because I will always kill you eaither wayyyyyyy_**

**_Everyone else has heard of me_**

**_And now you're my next killlllll_**

**_Baby you fucked up my life by being alive_**

**_No matter What you do, you will ddiiiiiiieeeeee_**

**_And even if another person sees, they knnnnoooowwwww, never to cross my pathhhh_**

**_That's What makes them very so pathetic _**

**_Die die die die die die die die die die die die die stab stab die die die die die die die die die die die stab stab_**

**_Baby you fucked up my life by being alive_**

**_No matter What you do, you will diiiieeeeee_**

**_And even if another person sees, they knnnnooooowwwww, never to cross my pathhhh_**

**_BABY YOU FUCKED UP MY LIFE BY BEING ALIVE_**

**_NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_AND EVEN IF ANOTHER PERSON SEES, THEY KNNNOOOOWWWWW, NEVER TO CROSS MY PATHHHH_**

**_THAT'S WHAT MAKES THEM SO PATHETIC! _**

(stabs the victim) Time for you do go to sleep bitch.

**And there you go. I hope you enjoyed and are at least a little creeped out by this. If you guys Want me to do a parody of a certain song, just let me know. If you enjoyed, punch the fav button in the face, like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh! Pwoosh. And I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	25. A Vlog Gone Bad

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is CreepsMcJr. and welcome back to some more oneshots. This one is where the creepypastas are vlogging as suggested by Rsbaird. She did puppy dog eyes and who the hell can resist puppies?! Even though I'm allergic animals. **

One day, Boneater, PureHope, Rsbaird, and PewDiePie enter the Slender mansion and PewDiePie is grinning like crazy.

Grin Cat: You might want to ease up on the grinning Pewds cause you're starting to look like me.

PewDiePie: Whatever, hey guys. I've got a great idea! How about we make video blogs! Vlogs!

Jeff: Isn't that your job to make videos?

PewDiePie: Yeah, and? That doesn't mean you can't do it either.

Rsbaird: I think that's a great idea.

Boneater: For you maybe, but not for me. Or us for that matter. Won't the viewers freak out if they see PewDiePie as a ghost? And creepypastas?

PewDiePie: What are you talking about? I'm not a ghost.

PureHope: Or are you? (Grins with a bloody knife behind her back)

PewDiePie: Oh shit! What did you do to me?!

PureHope: That's what you get for killing my husband! And now if you excuse me, I have to go kill One Direction and Justin Beiber.

PewDiePie: (whispers to Slender) She's one crazy bitch.

BEN: Yeah, like your overprotective girlfriend was going to maul us alive for hugging you is perfectly normal.

PewDiePie: True.

PureHope: Fine, we'll do it. But if people come to arrest us, I'm going to say that I don't know anyone and bail only Laughing Jack out of jail. And not with money or any shit like that.

(A couple of minutes later, they start making a YouTube video)

Jeff: Hello victims, I mean people. I'm Jeff the Killer, the real thing.

BEN: And I'm BEN Drowned!

Jeff: Get out of here! It's my show.

SlenderMan: No it's not! We're doing it all together!

Jeff: Fuck off giant dildo.

Boneater: That is no way to treat your ex-boyfriend Jeffrey Alan Woods!

Jeff: DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO TICCI TOBY WHO SAID THAT!

Masky: Uhh, guys, you do realize that the camera is still rolling.

Rsbaird: OH SHIT! WHOEVER IS OUT THERE, HELP ME! THEY CAPTURED ME!

PureHope: NO THEY DIDN'T! YOU'RE A BEST FRIEND WITH ONE OF THEM! (Tackles Rsbaird and Ticci Toby falls into the fight as well.)

Masky and Hoodie: KILL TICCI TOBY! KILL TICCI TOBY!

Ticci Toby: Fuck you guys! You do realize I love you right?!

Masky and Hoodie: (Weirded out) Okay than.

PewDiePie: Hey Bros! I'm a ghost now! It's cool!

SplendorMan: TURN OFF THE CAMERA! IF THE COPS WATCH THIS, WE'RE DEAD!

(BEN accidentally presses the button that posts the video)

All: BEN!

BEN: Whoops, well bye bye.

Jeff: Wait, look how many views we have so far!

(A million views per second and a thousand subscribes by the minute.)

Boneater: WE'RE FAMOUS!

(Ding dong)

Boneater: I got this. (Answers the door and the cops are there.) Hi. (Punches them in the nuts and runs and locks the door.) HIDE! IT'S THE COPS!

Jeff: OH SHIT!

**And there you go. My head hurts so it might not be the best, any ways, if you enjoyed, punch the like button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! Pwoosh pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	26. A Vlog Gone Bad: Part 2

**Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is CreepsMcJr and welcome back to some more oneshots. I want to make it up for the wait so I'll update 2 times until next Saturday. Sounds like a fair deal. Last chapter, they post a video on YouTube and the cops came so I'll have what PureHope suggested in this one. **

BEN: WELL WHAT THE FAQ ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Jeff: If you're going to curse, actually fucking curse!

Rsbaird: Guys! This is no time to actually be fighting on whether someone is fucking cursing or not! How the hell can we get out of this trap?!

SplendorMan: I got an idea!

SlenderMan: (rolls non-existing eyes) Yeah like your past few ideas always helped.

SplendorMan: No, just hear me out. I left my book at my place so all you need to do BEN is go into the cops phones and use that as transportation to my house.

BEN: Yeah, and how the hell am I supposed to fit the book into a 5 by 5 phone?!

SplendorMan: On page three there's a shrinking curse, use that.

BEN: Got it.

BEN goes into a cops phone and it floats away, causing the cops to scream and to one pee his pants.

BEN: (scoffs) fucking wuss.

BEN arrives at SplendorMan's house and finds the book but says the curse wrong and turns into the size of an ant.

BEN: (in high voice) Great, now I got tiny and my voice is just as annoying as a Justin Beiber or a 1D concert. Alright, now where the hell is the book?!

The book falls on top of BEN.

BEN: FUCK! Oww, ugh. Alright Jennifer let's go you fat bitch.

Book: But BEN I love you.

BEN: (Staring like he's seen a ghost) Never mind than.

Book: BEN! NO! I LOVE YOU!

BEN: Okay than, if you're coming with me, you have to be quiet you pussy.

Book: You want a curse on how to turn everything in to vaginas? Check out page 19.

BEN: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Book: Splendor made me.

BEN: Then let me rephrase that. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH SPLENDORMAN?!

Book: How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm just a book.

BEN: Let's just go.

Book: I can teleport us there.

BEN: Say, do you have a name?

Book: Yep, Jennifer.

BEN: He's been watching way to much PewDiePie.

Jennifer: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

They teleport to the house.

SplendorMan: WHAT TOOK YOU?!

BEN: Whatever, let's just shrink into tiny people.

They start cracking up.

BEN: Why are you laughing? What's so funny?

Jeff: You're fucking voice, that's whats so funny! Hah!

BEN: (blushes) I love you though.

Jeff: Hubbada hubbada hubbada wha?!

BEN: NOTHING NOTHING!

Jeff: Next time you say that shorty, you're dead.

Eyeless Jack: Know I love you... BEN Drowned.

BEN: THIS IS SO FREAKY!

Boneater: Let's just get out of there.

They shrink and try to leave but the cops scoop up Laughing Jack, Boneater and BEN.

PureHope: NOOOOOO!

**Hey guys, I'm thinking about finishing the next part to this and than deleting this. So yeah. If you enjoyed punch the like button in the face like a boss! High fives all around. Pwoosh Pwoosh and I will see you guys in the next chapter! **


	27. Preview for final chapter

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is CreepsMcJr and I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in a couple of months. I've had an ass load of homework and chorus and that doesn't help. So Yeah. I'm sorry about that and my grandma has been in the hospital and she lost a lot of blood and yeah. So let's just finish this.**

BEN: ugh, I'm already tiny, I don't even want to be more tinier.

Boneater: Tinier, not more tinier.

BEN: WE ARE IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION AND YOU WANT TO THINK ABOUT VOCABULARY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Laughing Jack: *rolls eyes* While you guys are talking about this among yourselves, I'm going to try to find a way out of here.

Cop: No, you're not. You are going into this tiny cell.

*he places them into a cell with a window.*

Boneater: Perfect. Pfft, idiots.

(Back where everyone else is)

PureHope: GREAT NOW WHAT?! I need my Jackie Wackie.

Jeff: *looks at you with a raised brow* SHUT UP ABOUT LAUGHING JACK! WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO GET EVERYONE OUT!

Rsbaird: But the question is, how...? *Looks at Splendor's book* Perfect.

**Just a preview of the final chapter in this set. Let me know if I should continue and what should happen.**


	28. No chapter title Sorry :(

**Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is The Boneater. And the story that I left a cliffhanger on is going to have to wait. I am going to answer some more questions. Okay? I decided to continue with the story. I like writing it and you guys seem to enjoy it so yeah. And also I am getting kinda discouraged that it's like 2 people who really review so yeah. **

*Boneater walks in the mansion, yawning.* Seriously. The mail man has too much damn time on his hands. Who delivers mail at 4:30 in the morning?

Jeff: *yawns*Apparently him.

BEN: Looks like we got some questions.

LJ: Ugh, fine let's do this shit.

Boneater: They're all from KissMyDeadLips. The first question is to BEN. It says, "What happens if I press the power button to your game?"

BEN: Nothing at first but I would later find you, and kill you.

Boneater: Murderous much?

BEN: YOU KILL TOO!

Boneater: YEAH SO I CAN LIVE YOU IDIOT!

Ticci Toby: Guys, guys. Calm down. Break it up, break it up.

BEN and Boneater: SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Ticci Toby: Love ya guys too.

Jeff: Read the next question...

Boneater: Fine. The next one is for Jeff.

Jeff: YES!

Masky:*Mutters* And I though Ticci Toby was overenthusiastic.

Jeff and Toby: WE FUCKING HEARD THAT!

Boneater: *rolls eyes* This one says, I got you the world's greatest most best plastic surgeon around. Will you take the operation to look different?"

Jeff: I will come and murder you because you don't think I'm beautiful. Fuck no.

BEN: Yeah, you're not beautiful Jeff.

*Jeff puts a knife to BEN's throat.*

Jeff: Say that again shrimp.

BEN: ARGH!

Hoodie: NEXT QUESTION!

Boneater: I will murder you in your sleep. The next one says, "Slender; Would you dress like Captain Kurt for one single chapter with hair on your bald head :3"

SlenderMan: I will hunt you and stalk you until you're dead.

Boneater: A simple "no" would have sufficed Slendy. Next one for LJ.

PureHope: *Runs in* READ IT WOMAN!

Boneater: Calm the fuck down buddy.

LJ: Go read it...

Boneater: "You are better at being a killer than being an idiot or a lover at the same time. Will you be my friend :D?"

PureHope: NO, HE WON'T AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM AN IDIOT! I LOVE HIM THIS WAY! DO NOT CHANGE MY HUSBAND!

LJ: You're like Marzia, you know?

Marzia: *with a chainsaw* Repeat that.

LJ: NOPE! *runs*

**If you enjoyed, punch the fav button in the face like a boss! Highfives all around! PWOOSH PWOOSH! AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE!**


End file.
